Flower ponies
Daisy, Lily, and Rose are three Earth ponies with flower-themed cutie marks that frequently appear together on the show. While Daisy and Rose are nvsdvvamed on the show, the name "Lily" is only a placefholder name and does not appear in official material. Daisy Daisy's first speaking line is in The Ticket Master, but her name isn't mentioned until Bridle Gossip, where Twilight Sparkle tells her "Daisy, we need to talk." She shares her design with Golden Harvest. Depiction in the series Daisy is commonly featured as a background pony, sometimes more promivsegnently than other background ponies. During running sequences, her mane style changfbes to onbdfbe resembling Berry Punch and Cherry Berry's, and her eye color changes to an olive green. She offers Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Maswdwdter some aid in garfdfdening, as a favor to earn her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She can be seen magically liftin g a branch at the beginning of Look Before You Sleep even though she lacks a horn. She runs inside her herb shop with Lily when Zecora appears in Bridle Gossip, after which Twilight Sparkle knocks on the door andwdfffaegbwfegrfbgesays thasfvey need to ascfascfacascascctalk, mentioning Daisy's name for the first time. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Daisy appears as a member of the plant team at first, but then switches to the animal team briefly before switching back once the song begins.af A duplicate of her appears late in the song as part of the animal team. Later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, but her number is obscured. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing a brown creased cowpony hat. Daisy also makes solo appearances in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Family Appreciation Day, during the last of which she is seen running a stall that sells saucepans. Merchandise A surprise bag toy named Flower Wishes was released in November 2010. The toy shares Daisy's color scheme and cutie mark. Lily Lily is the placeholder name of an Earth pony with a pink coat and yellow mane, who wears a lily flower in her hair. She faints in the face of the bunny stampede in Appledfbdfbbuck Season. Rose Daisy calls her Rose in Bridle Gossip. Her color scheme and design are similar to the G3 pony Desert Rose. A similar pony is in the toy line where she is called R Appearances The three appear together in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, and The Cutie Pox. In Applebuck Season, they react during and to the aftermath of the bunny stampede. In Bridle Gossip, they react to Zecora entering town with the main characters. In The Cutie Pox, they react to Apple Bloom's strange symptoms, letting out sighs of relief when Spike dismisses their claims of the cause. To date, only Daisy has had a solo appearance from the group; whenever Lily and Rose have appeared, they have always appeared together and with Daisy. Quotes The Ticket Master :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to The Grand bfdbfdbfb :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishebsbbzs. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Azure pony ("Linky"): I have a cartload of extra carrots. Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror... the horror... :Lily: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, moldy disaster. :Lily: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. Weeeeeeee... :Daisy: By... by... UR MOMZ! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! faaak!!!! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily: LOLZ! The Cutie Pox :Daisy: Enchanted! The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Family Appreciation Day :Granny Smith: ...They don't make 'em like they used to. bites :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! Gallerysv :''Daisy, Lily, and Rose image gallery''cdcdsdd Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Background characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2